gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snap Judgment
"This is backstage at NBC Studio 8H in New York City just about to go on the air. Our contestants for today are hurrying to complete in private their associations to the key words we've given them. Out on stage waiting to meet them are their partners (insert celebrity guests) and host Ed McMahon. And the game they're on their mark to play is SNAP (*Snap*) JUDGMENT!" Snap Judgment was a word association game with a similar structure to Password. Gameplay Format #1 The original format featured a word-association game played by two teams consisting of a contestant and a celebrity. Contestants completed their associations before the start of the show and their celebrity teammates had three tries to guess the association based on the clue word provided by McMahon. A correct guess won $10, while no correct identification allowed the other team to get the $10 by guessing correctly with one try. If both teams failed to guess correctly, the contestant would reveal the first letter of the association and each celebrity had one shot at guessing the association. The first team to score $100 won the game and played a bonus round, called "The Big 5". With the contestant offstage in a soundproof room, the celebrity teammate was asked to come up with five associations to a clue word provided by the host, then designate one of those five as a bonus word, the one his/her teammate was most likely to say. The contestant would then return and have 20 seconds to come up with all five associations for $50 each ($250 in total). If the contestant guessed the bonus word, their winnings were doubled. Initially, the contestant merely had to say the bonus word in order to double the team's winnings; this meant guessing all five words won the contestant $500. To provide a greater degree of difficulty, a new rule was added requiring the contestant to guess the bonus word to double the team's winnings. For the second game on the same show, the celebrities switched teams. Format #2 On December 23, 1968 the game format & set was changed to one virtually identical to Password, which had been cancelled by CBS over a year earlier. In the new format, the objective was to guess a word from one-word clues with a point structure identical to that of Password (10 points were awarded for guessing the password on the first clue, nine points on the second clue, eight points on the third clue, etc.) After the fifth word, point values doubled. The first team to reach 25 points won $100 and played a reformatted "Big 5", played similarly to Password's Lightning Round, only with 30 seconds to guess five words at $100 each ($500 in total). There were no returning champions in either format. Each show featured two new contestants. Gallery 138456609.jpg 138456608.jpg 138456540.jpg 138456538.jpg 138456537.jpg 138456534.jpg 138454396.jpg Corbis-U1587905.jpg $(KGrHqR,!hIE9rZ8Z5qMBP+eK4qJ3w~~60_12.JPG 138456523.jpg 138456524.jpg 138456525.jpg 5864657355_d3c27de120_o.jpg SnapJ.jpg SnapJ1.jpg SnapJ2.jpg SnapJ3.jpg SnapJ4.jpg SnapJ5.jpg SnapJ6.jpg SnapJ7.jpg SnapJ8.jpg SnapJ9.jpg SnapJ10.jpg SnapJ11.jpg Merchandise A board game was released by Milton Bradley in 1968, based on the first format. $(KGrHqN,!p8E-61FVErWBPzQ3ZC)3g~~60_35.JPG Studio NBC Studio 8H, New York City, NY Music 1st Main - "Window Shopping" by Bob Cobert (previously used on The Price is Right) 2nd Main - "Snap Judgment" by Score Productions Trivia *This show is rumored to be completely destroyed due to the wiping practices at the time, despite the fact that most Goodson-Todman shows were saved. YouTube Links (Audio Only) An opening from the week of July 31, 1967 (with Phyllis Newman and Paul Anka) A partial Big 5 round from 1967 Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1967 premieres Category:1969 endings Category:30 Minute Game Shows